Etapas
by Annsmi
Summary: Sentimientos y anécdotas sobre el España x Bélgica en diversas épocas, tomando en cuenta los años que aparentan / Porque de la niñez a la adultez, el gustar, querer y amar, no es la misma cosa... (DESCONTINUADO)


**N/A:** Hola… Esta vez traigo un fic hecho de teorías, sobre cómo creo que fueron algunos momentos SpaBel en las diversas épocas que han convivido, tomando en cuenta la edad física que pudieron tener en aquellos tiempos. No es un fic Histórico, sólo me baso en algunas cosas que he leído o me han explicado.

Antes que todo quiero dar gracias a mi amigo Emiliano (LEEC) por ser algo así como mi maestro de Historia y por ayudarme con alguna que otra idea :D

Como dije una vez, soy mala para la Historia… Y me revolví con tanto nombre que encontré en Wikipedia para Bélgica en tiempos de los romanos… por eso la llamaré Galia Bélgica, creo que es lo más acertado.

Y por último, perdónenme pero España es un pequeño asaltacunas aquí xD Me encanta hacer diferencia de edades con esta pareja.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco la imagen de portada.

.

* * *

**Etapas**

.

Imperio Romano

.

.

.

La primera vez que se vieron cara a cara, fue en aquella época donde los romanos aún gobernaban sobre sus territorios, y sus nombres de hoy en día no eran tal cual los conocemos… Él apenas tiene memoria de ese momento, que con el paso de los siglos se ha vuelto casi al punto de ser insignificante para él, pero aún recuerda con imágenes borrosas cómo fue ese día que la vio por primera vez, y cuáles fueron esas primeras palabras que cruzó con ella.

Con minuciosidad de detalle, nosotros también podemos recordarlas por él…

.

.

.

Era un día soleado y de cielo azul en esa mañana-tarde de aquella región de Galia.

Llevaba casi una hora caminando por las calles y rincones de aquel pequeño poblado, recorriendo con la vista buscando a esos hombres que venían acompañándolo cuando llegaron a tal lugar hace un par de horas. Estaba perdido, o eso concluyó al no ver a sus conocidos por ningún lado. No estaba asustado, al contrario, sabía que él y sus acompañantes venían a estas tierras para ponerse un tanto al corriente sobre cómo estaban avanzando las cosas en dicha parte del Imperio Romano, y para saber sobre esto, visitarían el palacio donde vive esa "niña" de la cual el Señor Roma le ha hablado un par de veces. Debería ser capaz de poder recordar su nombre, el de la pequeña, pero con su mala memoria a pesar de ser un niño, lo único que le viene a la mente es la palabra _Galia_; ése es el nombre de toda aquella región de Europa occidental que los romanos han conquistado.

Después de aburrirse y cansarse de caminar dando vueltas bajo plena luz del sol, decidió preguntar por el palacio a los aldeanos del lugar. Luego de unos minutos, llegó a éste y en vez de ir con sus superiores, decidió explorar el terreno sin que la servidumbre le llamase la atención. Él era un niño curioso y aventurero, y el jardín en aquel palacio parecía ser enorme…

Cuando estuvo a unos metros de la parte trasera del edificio, fue el momento en que se detuvo de hacer su recorrido, porque justo a unos pasos de él, una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados, se encontraba sentada en la hierba arrancando un par de flores que estaban a su alrededor.

¿Sería ella esa niña de la que el Señor Roma le habló?

—¡Hola! —sin pena alguna, se decidió a saludarla.

Él lucía apenas como un niño de unos nueve o diez años, de cabello revuelto y castaño, de ropas extrañas y ligeras que iban acorde con aquella época. Su piel era blanca por naturaleza, pero los rayos y el daño del sol lo habían vuelto un poco más moreno, tal como la gente de sus pueblos… Portaba una pequeña daga colgada a uno de sus costados como si fuese un pequeño guerrero. Era un poco flaco y debilucho en apariencia, pero por la manera en la que saludaba, el niño indicaba que era muy activo y perseverante.

—Hola. —le respondió la pequeña, alzando su rostro para mirarlo sin ninguna extrañeza. Como si lo conociera de toda la vida, o como si supiese que él iba a llegar a saludarla en algún momento ese día.

Ella era también una niña. De cabello corto y con flequillo, medianamente ondulado, dorado y bien cepillado. De piel blanca y tersa. Llevaba una pequeño vestido con pliegues y sin mangas que la cubría hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, blanco pero algo cubierto de tierra por la actividad que se encontraba haciendo.

La niña aparentaba tener unos cinco años de edad, pero el niño de nombre Hispania sabía bien que ella era una persona especial como él, una representación "humana" de una pequeña parte del mundo…

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó él, acercándose un poco más.

—Mi nombre es Galia Bélgica, —respondió la pequeña con voz altiva y orgullosa —¿tú quién eres?

—Yo soy Hispania. —una linda sonrisa surcó los labios del niño castaño.

—¿Hispania?

—¡Sí! ¿Te han hablado de mí?

La niña asintió con la cabeza sin darle mucha importancia —. Sí…

El Señor Roma, como ella y muchos solían llamar a Imperio Romano, la ha visitado una que otra vez y le ha hablado de ese niño que podría ser considerado su nieto, Hispania… Galia Bélgica era una niña muy lista, y no es como si no supiera que la región de donde Hispania viene se llama de tal forma. Puede aparentar y pensar como una niña de cinco años, pero por los años que ha vivido luciendo de la misma manera, ha aprendido más de lo que un niño normal sabría.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —la niña Bélgica arrancó un par de flores que crecían alrededor de un árbol —. Estoy haciendo coronas con flores, ¡me gustan mucho!

Hispania al instante hizo una mueca de inconformidad —. Claro que no, ¡eso es de niñas! — jugar con las flores era una cosa de niñas, y claramente él era un niño… Los niños juegan a ser guerreros, no a hacer coronas con flores coloridas y ramitas con hojas que se han hallado en el jardín.

Por las duras palabras de Hispania, un puchero y unos ojitos tristes aparecieron en el rostro de la niña, y con su carita decaída y sus manitas temblorosas, estrujó una pequeña flor amarilla que arrancó previamente. Eso al niño Hispania le derritió el corazón, y por primera vez en muchísimos años, sintió lo que era ser débil por causa de una niña. Al convivir y crecer rodeado de autoridades masculinas, no era muy común que él hablara con las féminas de su edad. Y esta niña… ella parecía ser especial…

—¡Está bien! —le exclamó —. Jugaré contigo, pero por favor no llores…

Con esa respuesta, la niña Bélgica volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado, y como anteriormente lo hacía, continuó enredando los tallos de las flores que cortó, alrededor de una fina rama de árbol. Aunque esta vez, Hispania la acompañaba sin saber cómo ayudarla. Al ser un novato con esto de hacer tiaras con flores, sólo fingió saber lo que hacía e imitó lo que veía. Supuso que no era tan difícil.

—Sabes… —comenzó por contarle —el Señor Roma y yo vinimos a recorrer tu territorio… pero en el trayecto por las calles de esta ciudad… Me he perdido.

—¿Vives con el Señor Roma? —preguntó ella sorprendida por la noticia, y el niño solo asintió alegremente —. ¡El Señor Roma es genial! Él fue quien me nombró Bélgica.

Hispania formó una mueca con sus labios —. ¿Te puedo llamar "Bel"?

—No. Me llamo Galia Bélgica. —la verdad es que con los años que ha formado parte de la región de Galia, le han cambiado tantas veces de nombre que no sabe cuál es el suyo en realidad… pero Galia Bélgica parece ser el más acertado.

—Sí pero, ¡es un nombre muy largo!

—Entonces dime Bélgica.

—Voy a llamarte Bel. —probablemente ella no tenía un nombre humano como él, ¿verdad? Aún es muy pequeña y su territorio tampoco es muy grande… No como en el caso de él —. Yo tengo un nombre humano…

—¿En serio? —los ojitos de Bélgica se asombraron con la noticia. Ella también quisiera tener un nombre humano… un nombre que la hiciera sentir especial.

—Me llamo Antonio.

La niña rió, el nombre le parecía gracioso. Probablemente lo había escuchado mal —¿_Tonio_?

—An-to-nio. —aclaró el pequeño, haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba de su nombre. Con eso, Bélgica pareció entender a la perfección, pero volvió a reírse y él no entendía por qué… Aunque su risa era tonta y graciosa, era dulce y melosa, perfecta para esa voz chillona que tiene. Claro, todo a perspectiva del niño Hispania —. Eres muy bonita, ¿sabes?

—¡Gracias! —la sonrisa de la niña parecía la de un gato, de verdad que era linda con esas mejillas rosadas y redonditas que tenía —. Las personas que me cuidan también lo dicen.

Hispania se rió junto con ella, era demasiada ternura incluso para un niño como él. Aparte de todo la niña era tan honesta que daba risa.

Después de lo ocurrido, él se sonrojó por la idea que cruzó su cabeza —. Yo… ¿T-Tú crees que soy lindo?

—Hmm… —con una mano en la barbilla, Bélgica analizó al niño de arriba a abajo, y se detuvo unos segundos observando su rostro y sus cabellos cortos y descuidados. Francamente, para ella, lo único "bonito" que encontraba en el rostro de él, eran sus ojos verdes como la hoja de las aceitunas y la forma de su nariz que _no_ parecía ser la de un cochinito como la de otros niños —. Un poquito.

—¿Sólo un poco? —Hispania _casi_ se sintió ofendido. La mayoría de las mujeres que llegaban a cuidarlo de vez en cuando, señoras en su mayoría, le decían que era un niño muy "majo" y que muchas niñas seguro se pelearían por él si conviviera más con ellas. ¿Acaso le habían mentido?

—Mi hermano mayor es mucho más lindo que tú. —en los ojos de Bélgica casi había brillos de lo orgullosa que estaba de hablar de su hermano. La verdad, es que su hermano mayor era todo para ella —. ¡Es un niño guapo y alto! ¿No te parece genial?

—Hmph… yo no creo que sea tan "genial". —murmuró Antonio por lo bajo, lo suficiente para que la niña Bélgica no lo escuchara. Que de ser así, seguro se molestaría con él o peor aún, la haría llorar. Según lo ocurrido hace minutos, la niña era demasiado sensible.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó emocionada la pequeña. Y después de terminar una de sus famosas coronas de flores, se puso de pie del suelo y le colocó una de ellas a Antonio sobre la cabeza, con una expresión demasiado orgullosa. Estaba feliz de ver cómo lucía el niño Hispania con su creación —. ¡Ésto te hará ver lindo!

El niño quedó mudo e inmóvil por unos segundos… Pensó en quitarse la corona de flores de su cabeza y entregársela amablemente, diciéndole que los niños no usaban ese tipo cosas, pero, al ver la sonrisa brillante en el rostro de la niña, y esos ojitos esmeralda brillando de alegría, no tuvo otra opción más que conformarse y seguirle el juego para hacerla feliz.

—¿Ahora si me veo lindo? —una sonrisa adornó su carita.

La niña rió. Le encantaba que Antonio hubiera aceptado la corona que tanto le costó hacer. La verdad es que, para parecer una niña de cinco años, ella tenía mucho talento con estas cosas de hacer manualidades.

En la hierba donde estaban sentados, había tres coronas más a medio terminar, más aparte la que Hispania tenía en las manos, cuatro en total. El niño supuso que una de ellas era para la niña, pero, ¿qué pasaría con las demás? ¿Por qué quería tantas coronas? Además, dos de ellas eran más pequeñas que las demás, Hispania no entendía por qué. Esta niña era todo un baúl de ocurrencias…

—¿Qué vas a hacer con estas coronas? Yo creo que son muy pequeñas.

—Son para los gatos.

—¿Gatos? —le preguntó sin comprender.

—¡Sí! ¡Me encantan los gatos! —Bélgica era muy divertida, o eso creía Hispania al convivir con ella. El Señor Roma sólo le dijo que era una niña linda, pero era obvio que ella tenía muchas más cosas aparte de eso. El amor a los gatos y a su hermano, por ejemplo —. Hay varios gatos que vienen a comer aquí por las tardes, y las señoras que me cuidan me dejan darles la comida que nos sobra. ¡Son muy bonitos, ojalá puedas verlos!

—Eso es muy tierno.

La pequeña Bélgica volvió a sonreír emocionada, y es que hablar de gatos le subía mucho los ánimos. Si ella pudiera hablar de hechos sobre los gatos que observa todos los días, lo haría. Pero usualmente la gente con la que conversa, le cambia el tema o le dicen que los gatos son animales que no vale la pena tener en casa, por eso mismo ella no se adueña de ninguno de los felinos que van a comer al palacio. No quiere tener problemas con sus superiores ni con la gente que sirve en la casa. Por el momento, se conforma con verlos comer y de vez en cuando acariciarlos, cuando éstos se dejan tocar como agradecimiento.

Con el tiempo, los minutos volaron entre los niños que seguían armando aquellas coronas de flores que a Bélgica tanto le gustaban. Antonio notó que ella no usaba ningún accesorio en el cabello, tal vez por eso le gustaban tanto, porque sin duda la hacían ver más bonita de lo que ya era… Y luego de ser regañado por la niña, varias veces porque no sabía cómo hacer que las flores se enredaran en su corona, el niño Hispania se preguntó mentalmente si era normal que una persona como él, sintiera algo como lo que él siente ahora por esa niña. Solamente tenían al menos una hora de haberse conocido, pero en verdad le agradaba, y mucho. Ella era menor que él incluso en apariencia, pero aun así, la forma en que se reía o la manera en que le hablaba con su voz tan melosa, le hacía sentir maripositas en el estómago. El Señor Roma una vez le habló de eso, pero no le dijo que aun siendo un niño llegaría a experimentarlo, creyó que eso era cosa de grandes nada más. Pero al parecer se equivocó… Los niños como él también se pueden enamorar.

A unos metros de ellos, una de las sirvientas del palacio, les avisó que la comida ya estaba lista y que era necesario que ambos entraran a _acomodarse_ junto a la mesa para comer con los demás. La niña Bélgica tomó una de sus coronas de flores y se la puso en la cabeza, y le preguntó a Antonio si también lucía linda con ella puesta… El niño le respondió con un sí efusivo, y pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. La niña le volvió a sonreír con alegría, y después de tomar las demás coronas que hicieron para sus amados felinos, ambos se marcharon a entrar al palacio para la hora de la comida.

Durante el festín se acomodaron juntos para cuchichear entre ellos sobre los acompañantes de Hispania e Imperio Romano, y el Señor Roma les hizo varias preguntas y charló animadamente con ambos por largos minutos, haciendo chistes y contando anécdotas que a dos niños como ellos les parecían divertidas.

A pesar de ser naciones personificadas, ellos lucían y pensaban la mayor parte del tiempo como los niños que son. Los humanos hacían prácticamente todo por ellos, y eso en veces provocaba que estas pobres criaturas no entendieran bien cuál era la misión de ellos en este mundo. ¿Por qué no simplemente crecían como la gente normal? ¿Por qué no morían después de tener más años que los que un humano común vive? ¿Por qué presenciaban tantas guerras y conflictos entre adultos que muchos niños no ven ni entienden, y ellos sí? Eran muchas las dudas que tenían sobre sus identidades, ni siquiera el mismo Roma sabía la razón de su llegada a esta tierra, pero siempre inventaba buenas historias para hacer que le creyeran y se despejaran un poco de esas ideas. El Señor Roma era siempre muy bueno con los niños…

—¡Vamos! —dijo el niño Antonio después de que la hora de la comida y la charla con Imperio Romano terminaron —. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Tomó a Bélgica de la mano, y la llevó a una parte del patio del palacio, en donde estaban el cargamento y los caballos que él y los acompañantes de Roma llevaban consigo durante el viaje. La niña confundida, le preguntó qué es lo que hacían ahí y qué era lo que quería que viera. Hispania la hizo acercarse a uno de los caballos que estaban amarrados en varios postes de madera, clavados en el suelo. Alrededor de los animales había varias pacas de heno deshechas por toda la tierra, y los animales comían y saboreaban lo que podían de ellas.

Hispania divisó un banquillo de madera a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban, y rápidamente corrió para traerlo y ponerlo cerca de ese caballo que se habían detenido a observar. Hizo que Bélgica subiera al banquillo, y ella se le quedó viendo aún con la duda pintada en toda su expresión, no entendía qué iba a pasar al ver a ese animal en particular.

—¡Ésta es mi yegua! —exclamó Antonio con honra y emoción, mientras acariciaba una parte del vientre de la mencionada yegua. El estómago de la hembra era lo único que alcanzaba a tocar bien sin tener que estirar mucho sus brazos, recordemos que él luce como un niño alrededor de los nueve o diez años, y no es muy alto que digamos —. Su nombre es Minerva… El Señor Roma me la obsequió hace muchos años, ¿no es bonita?

—Es enorme… —declaró Bélgica asombrada por la altura de la yegua —. ¡Pero sí! ¡Es muy linda!

La yegua era alta, de porte imponente y ojos oscuros. Su pelaje consistía en dos colores, en pintas blancas y marrones claros. La crin y la cola eran de un color rubio cenizo. El lomo de la yegua brillaba bajo los rayos del sol, era realmente suave, lo cual indicaba que era diariamente cepillado… y las pezuñas estaban bien cortadas y las herraduras bien cuidadas. La yegua Minerva era demasiado preciada para Hispania… Si hasta ahora se ha interesado por amar y cuidar a un animal, es precisamente a ella. Como lo mencionamos antes, Hispania era un niño aventurero y algo inquieto, como casi todos los niños, pero seguro que sólo unos pocos de ellos saben montar a un caballo o pueden cabalgar por cientos de kilómetros sobre ellos… En ese caso él era especial.

—¿Quieres tocarla? —le preguntó a Bélgica al verla tan curiosa, con la mirada ansiosa de acariciar el bello pelaje de la yegua tal como Hispania lo hizo —. Te advierto que es un poco celosa, pero como ahora estás conmigo no te hará ningún daño… Ella usualmente le tiene confianza a las personas que me gustan.

—¿Yo te gusto? —de repente, la niña Bélgica estaba sorprendida con lo que había oído, y hacía ese gesto de admiración dejando su boquita abierta como en una "O".

Quizás debería estar sonrojada, porque un niño "grande" como Antonio le ha dicho sin querer que ella le gusta, pero aun no escuchaba una respuesta como para sentirse halagada y apenada. Nunca se le habían confesado antes, hasta ahora… ¿Pero qué va a saber ella de flechazos más allá de lo que le cuentan? Lo que nos enseña a aprender de verdad, es la experiencia, y ella todavía no había tenido ninguna en ese tema… A pesar de todo ella seguía siendo una niña, demasiado pequeña e inocente…

El niño Hispania abrió sus ojos en grande, y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas casi como una de esas manzanas que le da de comer a su yegua. Bajó la mirada unos segundos y no le dijo nada al respecto, no sabía cómo decírselo… Sí, ella era una niña tierna y muy bonita, y se puede decir que sí le gusta debido a los síntomas que ha presenciado. Pero él es un niño que aparenta el doble de edad que ella, ¿no era muy raro que le gustara una niña tan pequeña? El pobre Hispania era un niño precoz, y un pequeño asaltacunas sin saberlo.

—Q-Quiero vomitar… —Antonio sintió que el aire le faltaba, y esas tontas maripositas en su estómago estaban más alborotadas que antes… Y los malditos nervios que no comprendía del todo, le estaban dando nauseas… Lo que necesitaba era aire para sentirse un poco mejor, pero el torpe dijo querer vomitar y ahora la cara de la niña Bélgica, es de puro susto y preocupación gracias a él.

Como pudo, salió corriendo y se escondió detrás de una pared donde Bélgica no pudiera verlo. Tardó sólo unos segundos para recuperar el aire que le faltaba y para poder respirar de manera normal… Después volvió hacia con Bélgica para continuar con su charla… Tenía que ser valiente y afrontar lo que sea que ella pudiera preguntarle de nuevo, aunque tuviera ganas de enterrar su cabeza dentro de la tierra como las avestruces.

Cuando regresó, Hispania observó a la niña con vergüenza, pero la pequeña Bélgica no lo miraba. Tenía sus manitas sujetando el fino vestido que llevaba y lo estrujaba levemente creando más pliegues en la tela… Su carita de ángel evitaba ver al niño Antonio a toda costa —. S-Si te doy asco pudiste decirlo desde el principio…

—¡No! ¡No es por eso! —alegó Hispania agitando sus manos.

—D-Dijiste que era bonita… ¿¡por qué me dices mentiras!?

—L-Lo siento… por favor no llores… —Hispania se acercó un paso más a la niña para reconfortarla, y le dio un abrazo mientras hacía que ella escondiera su rostro en su pecho… Le acarició el cabello sin saber qué más hacer, y sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar por lo rápido que iban corriendo sus latidos… pero si esto la hacía sentir mejor a ella, entonces valdría la pena aguantar sus nervios —. No te he dicho mentiras… en verdad creo que eres muy bonita…

—P-Pero… te he hecho querer vomitar con mi pregunta… —Bélgica se separó un poco del niño, y se limpió las lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas. —Es porque no te gusto, y te doy asco… ¿verdad?

—Eso no es cierto, sólo estaba mareado… —el pequeño se rascó la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa un poco fingida. Aún se sentía inquieto por las mariposas en su estómago —. La verdad es que… me sorprendió mucho tu pregunta, ¡eso fue todo!

—Oh… Está bien…

Ya después de todo este incidente, ninguno de los dos niños sabía qué decir… el ambiente se había puesto tenso y no tenían idea de cómo arreglarlo. Pero al cabo de un minuto, Bélgica pareció calmarse aun más y quiso tocar a la yegua que Hispania le presentó hace unos momentos atrás.

—¿Quieres pasear un rato? —le preguntó Antonio, y acarició los cabellos de la crin de su yegua Minerva. La hembra movía su cabeza y su cola de vez en cuando indicando que el gesto le agradaba. Y Bélgica, estaba un tanto insegura por la altura del animal, ¿qué pasa si caía y se golpeaba la cabeza? ¿O se rompía un brazo o una pierna? Ella es chiquita y muy frágil, e Hispania no es tan grande como para evitar que algo le pase mientras intenta subirse a la yegua, o mientras cabalgan por ahí… Ella no sabe qué tan dócil pueda ser Minerva.

El niño Antonio notó la duda en los ojos de Galia Bélgica. Pero tras unos minutos en los que la invitó a acariciar el pelaje de la yegua, después la convenció de subir para dar un paseo por el patio del palacio. Fue todo un teatro el intentar subirla al lomo de la yegua, incluso con un banquillo, pero afortunadamente, de un de repente apareció Imperio Romano detrás de ellos y los ayudó a subir a ambos. El Señor Roma los acompañó un rato a recorrer el patio, y después le sugirió a Hispania que llevara a la pequeña "damita" a dar un paseo por la villa.

Ambos estaban emocionados por la idea, Hispania por poder presumir a la niña lo bien que podía cabalgar sin la ayuda de un adulto, y Bélgica porque no siempre tenía la oportunidad de salir mucho del palacio para recorrer la aldea… Hoy la oportunidad era perfecta.

Secretamente, el Señor Roma había mandado a uno de sus sirvientes a que siguiera los pasos de los niños por toda la villa, sólo para que en caso de algún peligro, él pudiera serles de ayuda. Imperio Romano tenía confianza en su _nieto _Hispania, sabía que el niño podía defenderse solo, pues él lo enseñó y lo entrenó, pero no estaba de sobra enviar a alguien aún más experimentado y fuerte como un adulto. Al regreso de los tres, el Señor Roma le pediría informes a su sirviente con lujo de detalle, sobre _todo_ lo que hizo su nieto Hispania con la niña Bélgica…

Luego de una hora aproximadamente, los niños volvieron al palacio sonriendo y cantando una canción, que sólo los dioses de toda Roma sabrán cómo la aprendieron… Se bajaron de la yegua y uno de los sirvientes la llevó a las caballerizas para que pasara la noche junto a los demás animales; los niños por el contrario, fueron al patio trasero del palacio, para darle de comer a los gatos callejeros que Bélgica tanto mencionaba. Jugaron un rato con ellos y les colocaron esas coronas de flores que se pasaron haciendo toda la tarde hace horas cuando se conocieron… Los felinos sacudían sus cabezas cuando ellos intentaban hacer que se mantuvieran con las coronas de flores, pero éstos animalitos no parecían ser muy fanáticos de aquel accesorio, aun así, para Bélgica eso era algo divertido de ver, e Hispania sólo sonreía porque ella lo hacía. Los gatos eran unos malagradecidos, pensaba Antonio, pero si hacían reír a su nueva amiga, eso era todo lo que importaba para él.

Cuando entraron al interior del palacio, una de las sirvientas le dijo a la niña Bélgica que era hora de tomar su baño, y aunque la pequeña se quejó y dijo que no porque estaba jugando con Hispania, la mujer la convenció de bañarla y vestirla lo más rápido posible para que continuara su estadía con el niño Antonio. Mientras eso pasó, el niño también aprovechó para darse un baño… pero al final terminó bañándose más rápido él que ella. Al vestirse con ropas limpias y un nuevo par de sandalias, fue a buscar a su abuelo Roma para preguntarle cosas sobre su partida del día siguiente. Lo encontró charlando con varios hombres en uno de los grandes salones de aquel palacio.

Imperio Romano le pidió unos minutos a aquellos hombres con los que charlaba, y salió un momento del salón para hablar con Hispania en lo ancho de aquellos corredores. Lo que hablaron no fue para nada lo que Antonio quería saber…

—Te estás llevando bien con Galia Bélgica, ¿no es así, hijo mío? —le preguntó Roma con una sonrisa burlona mientras caminaban por el corredor.

—Sí Abuelo… Ella es adorable.

—¡Claro! Ya imaginaba yo que se llevarían muy bien, por algo te traje a este viaje. —su abuelo estaba demasiado contento porque los niños se estaban llevando bien, pero al contrario de él, el pequeño Hispania no demostraba estar tan feliz… En su carita se veía una cierta tristeza, o decepción… y esa era una cosa que el Señor Roma no comprendía —. Pero por qué esa cara larga, ¿eh? ¿No estás feliz?

—N-No es eso, Abuelo… —respondió Hispania, y al instante, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como cuando Bélgica le preguntó si le gustaba —. Es que hace unas horas… ella me dio a entender que soy feo… ¿De verdad es así?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —alegó Roma. Ninguno de sus considerados nietos era _feo_ para él, absolutamente ninguno.

—Por favor, Abuelo Roma… Yo sé que a usted le gusta decirme mentiras para hacerme sentir bien… pero, esta vez… Me gustaría que me dijera la verdad. —la expresión de Hispania era aún más triste que cuando comenzaron la charla. Y el gran Imperio Romano, en vez de sentir lástima por él, soltó una carcajada al escuchar lo que el niño le decía, era lo más tierno y gracioso que le había oído decir a su primer nieto —. ¡No se ría!

Roma continuó riendo por otro rato, y cuando al fin dejó de reír y recuperó el aire de sus carcajadas, se detuvo en su camino y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del pequeño castaño, lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa, y le pidió que lo escuchara —. Escucha, Hispania… —pausó —. Por supuesto que no eres feo, de hecho yo te encuentro gracioso y hasta _guapo_, ¿por qué no? ¡Eres mi nieto! Tú y yo nos parecemos.

—¡Usted no es feo, Abuelo!

—¡Lo sé, y tú tampoco! —el Señor Roma revolvió los cabellos de su nieto Antonio, y con esto le sacó una sonrisa al pequeño —. Cuando seas un poco más grande, serás más alto y varonil tal como yo, ¡y tendrás vello por todas partes! Podrás afeitarte las veces que quieras, o no hacerlo, eso no importa… Lo que quiero decir… es que vas a crecer, y serás un muchacho guapo y alto al que todas las jovencitas querrán besar, querrán arrancarte la ropa como unas salvajes, ¡ya verás que sí! Por algo te pareces a mí… No te preocupes en si eres un niño "lindo" o no por ahora, yo estoy seguro que cuando vuelvas a verte con Galia Bélgica, ella va a cambiar de opinión sobre ti.

—¿¡De verdad cree eso, Abuelo Roma!? ¿Ella también querrá arrancarme la ropa?—dijo el niño con brillos de alegría en sus verdes ojos.

—¡Claro que sí!

—P-Pero… esto no quiere decir nada, ¿eh abuelo? —Antonio volvió a sonrojarse —. Ella es muy pequeña para mí… por ahora…

—Te creo, hijo mío. —le dijo Roma a punto de soltar otra carcajada —. Hoy le doblas la edad, pero verás que en unos siglos puede que no haya mucha diferencia… Es lo bueno de ser "especiales", ¿no crees?

El pequeño Hispania no dijo nada al respecto… Tan sólo se le quedó viendo al Señor Roma con mucha admiración y con sus ojos bien despiertos. Asintió rápido con su cabeza cuando analizó las palabras de su abuelo, y después sonrió para darle un fuerte abrazo que Imperio Romano le correspondió. Ya hacía mucho que no le demostraba tanto afecto al hombre que le ha enseñado tantas cosas sobre la vida de una nación…

—Anda… —dijo Roma cuando el abrazo entre ambos terminó —. ¿Por qué no vas de nuevo a jugar con ella? Ya debe haber terminado de darse un baño, seguro te estará esperando.

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias Abuelo, es usted muy sabio!

Antigua Roma observó a su nieto correr alegre por todo aquel pasillo… Sonrió cuando ya no estuvo cerca. Le gustaba saber que Hispania se relacionaba bien con los otros territorios como él, ya sea con la niña Galia Bélgica, o con el simple niño Galia (lo que hoy es Francia), los tres eran buenos niños… Creyó que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo educándolos y dejándoles mucho del conocimiento que los romanos y las demás civilizaciones que han tratado, tienen. Esperaba que en un futuro, cuando estos niños fuesen unos hombres, pudieran lograr lo que él logró: ser reconocido mundialmente.

—Aprovecha ahora, Hispania… —suspiró el hombre sin que nadie lo oyera —. No creo que vuelvas a ver a esta niña en muchos años…

.

Las horas pasaron y la noche llegó rápido sobre aquella villa… Todos en el palacio cenaron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones para descansar del arduo trabajo, y del cansancio del viaje en caso de Imperio Romano y sus acompañantes. El niño Hispania aceptó la oferta de Bélgica para quedarse a pasar la noche en su habitación, y como eran un par de infantes, nadie vio nada malo en que así sucediera.

Hispania se recostó sobre un sillón que él y Bélgica movieron hasta que quedó justo al lado de la cama donde ella dormía. Su intención era hablar, y contarle muchas historias sobre sus viajes y sobre el lugar de donde él viene. Bélgica por el contrario, le habló sin parar sobre su hermano al cual no veía desde hace semanas… Así como Hispania, su hermano mayor también salía a explorar los territorios de alrededor junto a sus superiores, y ella, a pesar de llorar y de quejarse por querer ir a su lado, sola se quedaba en el palacio porque solían decirle que ése era el lugar de una mujer… y más el de una niña de apariencia tan pequeña como ella. Le parecía injusto que hicieran eso con ella, pero tenía que conformarse hasta que sus jefes y gobernantes cambiaran de opinión sobre el asunto, lo cual muy pocas veces sucedía…

Bélgica creía que Hispania era muy afortunado, al poder viajar a grandes distancias, y mejor aun, acompañado del Señor Roma… Él nunca se aburriría como lo hacía ella en esas tardes en las que no encontraba nada más que hacer, que jugar con los gatos, o hacer coronas con flores, o charlar con las sirvientas y hacerles miles de preguntas que muchas veces no sabían contestarle… Hispania de verdad que era un niño afortunado… Pero ella también lo era, porque había tenido la dicha de conocerlo a él. O al menos, eso es lo que Antonio le dijo.

—Yo quisiera regalarte algo… —le mencionó Hispania cuando ambos terminaron de hablar y el cansancio en los ojitos de Bélgica era aún más notorio que en los suyos propios —. Pero no tengo nada útil para una niña tan bonita como tú, aquí conmigo…

Las mejillas de la niña se sonrojaron levemente cuando él volvió a llamarla bonita, pero estaba tan agotada de todo lo que hizo en el día que apenas podía abrir sus ojos, y no podía sonreír como ella hubiese querido —. N-No necesito nada… —apenas dijo.

—Lo sé, pero… algo voy a darte, ya lo verás mañana…

—Sí … —respondió ella bostezando —. Buenas noches, Antonio… —y los ojitos verdes de la niña, con esas palabras, al fin se cerraron para comenzar a dormir. Hispania hubiera podido aguantar un poco más despierto, pero ella era más chica que él y era normal que se cansara aún más rápido. Eso a él le parecía tan tierno…

—Buenas noches, Bel.

Cuando la niña al fin se durmió, él se decidió a hacer lo mismo, y ninguno de los dos despertó, ni siquiera cuando una de las sirvientas pasó a revisar si estaban bien o necesitaban algo. Ambos niños se rindieron a los brazos del dios del sueño hasta que el nuevo día llegó.

.

A la mañana siguiente, a una hora muy temprana de cuando apenas estaban saliendo los rayos del sol. Una de las mujeres de la casa entró cautelosa a la habitación de los niños para despertar a Hispania… Al parecer el Señor Roma y sus acompañantes habían decidido marcharse un poco más temprano de lo acordado, sin siquiera esperar a la hora del desayuno…

La sirvienta llamó a Hispania sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar también a Bélgica, quien aún dormía muy tranquila en su cama; le pidió al niño que se alistara para bajar a verse con el Señor Roma y los demás, y le ayudó a guardar un par de cosas que sacó de sus pertenencias del viaje la noche pasada.

Cuando al fin estuvo listo, la mujer que lo ayudó le dijo que lo dejaría un rato a solas con la niña que aún dormía, y le comentó que lo esperaría en el recibidor junto a su abuelo y los demás hombres que lo acompañaban. El niño castaño asintió lentamente con la cabeza, indicando que entendía bien lo que le había dicho, y después de eso, la mujer se retiró de la habitación.

El niño Hispania observó a Bélgica por unos segundos mientras ella dormía… Se veía tan tranquila… y tan linda, con esa sonrisa de gato que tiene sobre sus labios.

Recordó esas palabras que le dijo ayer antes de dormirse, que le daría un regalo aun sin tener algo apropiado para una niña entre sus cosas. Así que, buscó en su mochila algo que pudiera servirle a ella… Pero no tenía nada útil ahí. Encontró un listón rojo que se desprendió de una de esas túnicas largas y elegantes que en veces su abuelo Roma lo obligaba a usar para ceremonias y lugares importantes; un listón algo largo como de medio metro aproximadamente, y unos cuatro centímetros de ancho. No supo bien para qué podría usarlo Bélgica, pero imaginaba que algún uso interesante ella encontraría para darle… Si no era así, tal vez podría conservarlo como un recuerdo, o tirarlo a la basura si no le gustaba. En realidad no le importaba mucho lo que ella hiciera con su regalo, simplemente con que lo apreciara al recibirlo estaría bien para él…

Como pudo, escribió un pequeño mensaje donde le explicaba todo lo anterior, y se despedía de ella esperando volver a verla muy pronto. Dobló la hoja en forma de pergamino y enredó el listón rojo alrededor del mensaje para ponerlo en ese pequeño mueble que tenía Bélgica al lado de su cama.

Volvió a observarla dormir cuando se alejó a un paso de la cama, y sus mejillas volvieron a ponerse coloradas casi como el listón que le regaló. Las tontas maripositas en su estómago volvían a aparecer para torturarlo una vez más, y en su pecho, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón ir más rápido que de costumbre tal como le pasó el día anterior… No quería despertarla, porque quizás al despedirse de ella, Bélgica se pondría triste y lloraría como cuando su hermano mayor la dejó para irse a explorar… No sabía que tan apegada se volvió ella a él en sólo un día que convivieron, pero era mejor dejar las cosas así y dejarla dormir, así no sufrirían ninguno de los dos.

El niño Hispania se acercó a la niña una vez más antes de irse, y aunque consideró un poco incorrecto lo que estaba por hacer, se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un pequeño beso a una sus mejillas, con todo ese manojo de nervios que sólo hasta estos días ha experimentado. Se separó de ella lo más rápido que pudo, y caminó a agarrar sus cosas para salir de la habitación antes de que ella se despertara por lo que le hizo. Por último, bajó las escaleras y se reunió con su abuelo Roma y con los demás acompañantes de su viaje, y todos se despidieron de los habitantes del palacio para salir antes de que se les hiciera más tarde.

Recordando sus momentos junto a la niña Galia Bélgica, Hispania se despidió de la villa para continuar con su viaje de exploración…

.

.

.

Así fue como España llegó a conocer a Bélgica hace muchos cientos de años… y aunque después, con el paso del tiempo y la caída del Imperio Romano, ya ninguno de los dos recordaba aquel día de su encuentro, siempre tendrían presente ese deseo de volver a verse, y quizás de convivir de forma alegre y pacífica como lo hicieron antes… Como cuando él era Hispania, y ella era una región de Galia llamada Bélgica… Como cuando eran niños.

* * *

.

**N/A:** El tema de la yegua es de un headcanon mío que tengo sobre España, siglos después tendrá un caballo… Por cierto, escogí el nombre de Minerva porque ella era la diosa romana de la guerra y la sabiduría, y ya que la yegua puede ser un caballo de guerra, creí que sería buena idea ponérselo. Imagínense a la yegua que sale en la película del caballo Spirit, algo así me basé para describirla xD de hecho si España tiene un caballo podría ser como Spirit, es hermoso O: Creo que ya estoy divagando mucho… (Me encantan los animales ;u;)

No me pregunten en dónde demonios andaba Holanda o cómo se llamaba porque ni yo lo sé ._. Y creo que Luxemburgo aún ni nacía.

Gracias por leer este interminable one-shot, espero les haya parecido bonito c:

Voy a continuar con otra época, si tienen sugerencias o ideas con gusto me gustaría escucharlas.


End file.
